parkitectfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости - Release!
29 НОЯБРЯ - SEBIOFF Here we go! Version 1.0 is OUT NOW :D Changelog: *added campaign mode! Can YOU become the ultimate Parkitect? *added tutorial *added achievements *added French translation *added Traditional Chinese translation *added Russian translation *added time challenge goals (= finish the scenario within a certain time) *added ride profit goals *added shop profit goals *added a bunch of basic coaster blueprints *added flags *added tree type selection to terrain generator *added helix to Inverted Coaster *added UI audio volume setting *improved preview trains to keep running when building coasters during thunderstorms *improved behaviour when hovering shop/flat ride/utility building over uneven terrain *improved performance when terraforming below wooden supports *improved performance if there are many people on screen *improved performance when disabling Temporal Anti-Aliasing *changed profit display on main menu to show operating profit *hundreds of tiny balance adjustments and fixes *fixed trains going crazy when derailing *fixed a case where trains could play lift sounds while not being on a lift *fixed shop prices not being properly synchronized if shop is built from a blueprint *fixed brush tool not working on smoke/fog effects *fixed holding brakes counting towards air time *fixed a problem where hitting keyboard keys could trigger unintended actions *fixed a case where too many shopkeepers were hired *fixed a case where queue entrance signs would show the wrong text *fixed a case where the deco window could become unresponsive *fixed camera moving when holding left alt Known Issues These problems have been reported so far and are being investigated by us: *'Connecting tracks can be hard and frustrating if they are off by just 1/8 height unit:' we should have an improvement ready to fully resolve this within a few days *'Campaign progress not getting synced through Steam Cloud': should have a fix ready on December 1 These should be resolved. Please let us know if you're still encountering them: *'Black screen on some Macs:' still investigating; will try some potential fixes tomorrow (November 30th). Here's a workaround that seems to resolve it until then: https://steamcommunity.com/app/453090/discussions/1/1741101364285138410/ *'Mouse can become unresponsive on some systems in some situations:' seems to be a bug in the game engine we're using. A fix should be available on November 30th Oh! And of course the Build Challenges will continue, so here's the update for that :) Beta 12 Build Challenge Results All submissions can be found on the Workshopsteamcommunity.com - thanks for everyone participating! These are the 5 winning entries: #https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552297067 #https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1553837383 #https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1554886978 #https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552265694 #https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552613673 December 2018 Build Challenge For December 2018 the new Build Challenge is to build a Monorail Coaster! The top submissions get included in the next game update as default blueprints. Гугл перевод Вот так! Версия 1.0 СЕЙЧАС: D Changelog: *добавлен режим кампании! Можете ли вы стать лучшим Parkitect? *добавлен учебник *добавленные достижения *добавлен французский перевод *добавлен традиционный китайский перевод *добавлен русский перевод *добавлено время задачи (= закончить сценарий в течение определенного времени) *добавленные цели прибыли поездки *добавленные цели прибыли магазина *добавили кучу основных чертежей каботажного судна *добавлены флаги *добавлен выбор типа дерева в генератор ландшафта *добавили спираль к Inverted Coaster *добавлена настройка громкости звука пользовательского интерфейса *улучшен предварительный просмотр поездов, чтобы продолжать движение при строительстве подстаканников во время грозы *улучшенное поведение при зависании магазина / плоского проезда / подсобного здания на неровной поверхности *улучшенные характеристики при терраформировании под деревянными опорами *улучшенная производительность, если на экране много людей *улучшена производительность при отключении временного сглаживания *изменено отображение прибыли в главном меню для отображения операционной прибыли *сотни крошечных настроек баланса и исправлений *фиксированные поезда сходят с ума, когда сходят *исправлен случай, когда поезда могли издавать звуки лифта, не находясь на лифте *фиксированные цены магазина не синхронизированы должным образом, если магазин построен по проекту *инструмент с фиксированной кистью, не работающий с эффектами дыма / тумана *фиксированные удерживающие тормоза, считающие время эфира *исправлена проблема, когда нажатие клавиш клавиатуры могло вызвать непреднамеренные действия *исправлен случай, когда было нанято слишком много владельцев магазинов *исправлен случай, когда знаки входа в очередь показывали неверный текст *исправлен случай, когда окно деко могло перестать отвечать *исправлено движение камеры при удерживании левой клавиши Известные вопросы Об этих проблемах уже сообщалось, и мы изучаем их: Соединение треков может быть трудным и неприятным, если они отключены всего лишь на 1/8 высоты: у нас должно быть улучшение, готовое полностью решить эту проблему в течение нескольких дней Прогресс кампании не синхронизируется через Steam Cloud: исправление должно быть готово 1 декабря Это должно быть решено. Пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, если вы все еще сталкиваетесь с ними: Черный экран на некоторых компьютерах Mac: все еще ведется расследование; попробую некоторые возможные исправления завтра (30 ноября). Вот обходной путь, который, кажется, решает эту проблему до тех пор: https://steamcommunity.com/app/453090/discussions/1/1741101364285138410/ В некоторых ситуациях мышь может перестать отвечать на запросы: похоже, это ошибка в используемом нами игровом движке. Исправление должно быть доступно 30 ноября Ой! И, конечно же, вызовы для сборки будут продолжены, так что вот обновление для этого :) Beta 12 Build Challenge Результаты Все материалы можно найти на семинаре steamcommunity.com - спасибо всем, кто принял участие! Вот 5 победных записей: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552297067 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1553837383 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1554886978 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552265694 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1552613673 Декабрь 2018 Build Challenge На декабрь 2018 года новая задача Build Challenge - построить монорельсовую горку! Лучшие материалы включаются в следующее обновление игры в качестве чертежей по умолчанию. Категория:Новости